Why Roxas?
by the owner of the looking glass
Summary: Axel, dealing with Roxas leaving him, Demyx dealing with his hero and his 'friend' and watching him crumble, dealing with never being like Roxas dealing with a large fight that disturbs the others rated T for cussing and violence there is some yaoi in it


Demyx looked at Axel, his blue eyes where shinning with sorrow as Axel kept just looking at the XIIIth seat, the empty seat. His spiky and lively hair had limped down and was no longer a look of a wild fire but of a dying candle. Those green eyes that sometimes could make one smile or cry where replaced with dull milky and glassy orbs, his skin now paler.

Xemnas kept talking about their hearts, trying so desperately to ignore the VIII member who obviously just lost his heart. The man who had lost it all in darkness understood Axel's pain.

Roxas thought that Axel didn't care, that Axel's friendship was not worth it must be killing him. He almost did not say good bye to Axel. Even Xemnas knew that Roxas might have broken the VIII member and he probably didn't care. The meeting ended. While other members sunk through portals of darkness to their own business keeping their eyes away from the empty seat. Axel just sat there not caring of how pathetic he looked. Demyx winced, the old Axel...the one he liked...cared for...._loved _ was proud, he never would look pathetic, he was the fire, the proud, damnit he was Axel not the wimp! Demyx sucked in his breath went to where Axel was.

"Axel..." He started. The man's head whipped to Demyx who was on the chair next to him. Saix might kill him for sitting there but damn it all he would deal! Plus Demyx's puppy wouldn't want him to cry or bleed...right?

"you're not Roxas." he mumbled. Demyx let those words prickle and make his skin bleed. He always hung with Axel and Roxas, would Axel act as he was acting if Demyx left instead of Roxas.

Though he had gotten the hint that he was the weak-link and not really wanted, during a time when Roxas had been having a fit of some sorts and Axel spent a week or 3 or 4 in that room not leaving until Roxas left. Nobody was allowed in besides the tall member.

So Demyx found comfort in Vexen who was a fatherly figure and friend figure. Both there elements where very very similar, he also found comfort in Xigbar and Zexion. When Vexen heard this he chuckled his creepy laugh and mumbled something about how ironic and how the Nocturne was such a tease....

Back to the story though.

"No Axel I am not Roxas, I am Demyx." he stated. Axel just replied with "but not Roxas." Demyx was silent. "But I am Demyx." That provoked the man and pushed him just a bit too far. Axel screamed, smoke was starting to go into Demyx's nose.

"GET ME ROXAS YOU'RE NOT ROXAS!" Axel roared. Demyx lost it, maybe it was the fact that the element that hated his was starting to become apparent and his element was starting to take control or the fact that Axel was not Axel but just the nobody of this nobody.

"NO I AM NOT ROXAS I AM DEMYX FUCK IT AXEL YOU DEALT WITH 12 MEMBERS AND NO FINDING ROXAS REMEMBER WHEN IT WAS ORGANIZATION 12?" He roared. Water was starting to drip out of the air. Axel just kept saying.

"Roxas..." Demyx disappeared into nothingness and reappeared on the lowest chair they had. Roxas's chair.

Suddenly fire burst out to both sides of the seat. Demyx didn't move. Axel growled, suddenly he was in Demyx's face looking with angry eyes.

"get. out. of. Roxas's. seat." He growled. Demyx pulled a neutral mask on.

"why." there was a long silence. Then Axel had full gone into wild fire temper. He disappeared and then reappeared right in-front of Demyx.

He threw the water boy out of the chair.

Then tackled him straddling the boy he started to attack.

"SO HE WON'T FORGET! SO HE WON'T THINK YOU REPLACED HIM! BELIEVE ME DEMYX YOU WILL NEVER REPLACE HIM"

Xemnas had worried for Axel but also for Demyx. Demyx loved Axel, not in a romantic sense, but how one might love a friend, or an idol. It was softly killing Demyx how Axel had reacted and how he was slightly dying himself.

Then he heard screams. From Axel and Demyx, Demyx was a bit of a fool but he always tried to do the right thing. Axel was in a moment of pain and anger. Both screams together was bad.

He remebered when he lost his old lover when he was a somebody, Isa.... then Xigbar had brought that up once to try and get him to show him how foolish he was. Xigbar lost his eye and had a large scar on his face now.

So of course hearing those screams he summoned Xigbar, Saix, Marluxia, Larxene, and if Demyx was indeed hurt he summoned Vexen and Zexion.

As they entered the room, Saix froze in shock, Vexen choked, Zexion turned his head, Larxene covered her eyes with a hand and held her elbow connected to that hand with her other hand. Marluxia winced in distain, Xigbar sighed the sigh of why now?

The room once so nice and white had red stains, damp chairs and burnt chairs. Axel had Demyx now in a choke hold pressed against the wall.

Xigbar shot Axel in the leg. The man fell as did Demyx. Instantly the two scientists began to see what body parts where injured. Then Vexen with out a struggle picked Demyx up and began carrying the boy away. Marluxia watched with eyes of slight jealousy. As Zexion walked by he turned to Marluxia and stated.

"Demyx is like Vexen's son he won't take that old man away from you." He stated with hurriedly, a tad bit annoyed but still slightly amused but then scurried off.

-month later-

Demyx moaned on the table.

"CAN I PLEEEEEEASE GET UP! XALDIN WAS GONNA MAKE WAFFLES TODAY!?" He pleaded. Vexen turned around to the boy, Edym had been Even's son so of course he shared that bond with Demyx.

"How is that you know what Xaldin is making?"

"...I stole his schedule what food-I'm-making-for-which-day book."

"why is that I suddenly don't want to know, now calm down or I read the periodic table to you again."

Suddenly Demyx turned to Vexen and said.

"Why did Roxas do that?" Vexen froze and was silent.

"I am ashamed too say that I have no idea why he did that." Demyx gave a watery chuckle with some tears running down his face.

If this scene wasn't cliche enough Axel was outside the door with a plate of waffles for Demyx. Instead he placed the waffles outside the door.

"I don't know why either" he mumbled knocked on the door and then quickly jumped into a portal.


End file.
